own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 45
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 45 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed countries }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 45, often referred to as OESC #45, is the upcoming 45th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. It will take place in Poland, following Poland's victory at the 44th Contest with "Cool Me Down", performed by Margaret. The United Kingdom will return in the competition, after it last participated in the second edition. England, Northern Ireland, Scotland, Wales and Uzbekistan withdrew from the Own Eurovision Song Contest. Uzbekistan moved to the Own Asiavision Song Contest and debuted in the 11th edition. Venue (Coming soon) Location (Coming soon) Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw (Coming soon) 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' (Coming soon) 'Running Order' (Coming soon) Participants 'Returning artists' (Coming soon) Confirmed countries 'Quarterfinalists' 'Semifinalists' 'Finalists' Other countries Active Members of the OEBU * – On 15 June 2016 it was rumoured that the United Kingdom will return in the competition, meaning that England will withdraw. However, on 21 June 2016, it was announced that the UK returned to the contest, meaning that England withdrew. * – On 15 June 2016 it was rumoured that the United Kingdom will return in the competition, meaning that Northern Ireland will withdraw. However, on 21 June 2016, it was announced that the UK returned to the contest, meaning that Northern Ireland withdrew. * – On 15 June 2016 it was rumoured that the United Kingdom will return in the competition, meaning that Scotland will withdraw. However, on 21 June 2016, it was announced that the UK returned to the contest, meaning that Scotland withdrew. * – On 15 June 2016 it was rumoured that the United Kingdom will return in the competition, meaning that Wales will withdraw. However, on 21 June 2016, it was announced that the UK returned to the contest, meaning that Wales withdrew. * – On 15 June 2016 it was announced that Uzbekistan would leave the OEBU, because of financial difficulties. Later on was revealed that the country had already activated their membership at the OABU. Inactive Members of the OEBU * – Ràdio i Televisió d'Andorra (RTVA) announced on 15 June 2016 that Andorra could return in the 45th contest. * – 1 Fürstentum Liechtenstein Television (1FLTV) announced on 15 June 2016 that Liechtenstein could return in the 45th contest. * – RTL Télé Lëtzebuerg (RTL) announced on 15 June 2016 that Luxembourg could return in the 45th contest. * – TMC (Télé Monte Carlo) announced on 15 June 2016 that Monaco could return in the 45th contest. However, on 23 June 2016, it was announced that the Monaco returned to the contest. * – SMTV ( Radiotelevisione della Repubblica di San Marino) announced on 15 June 2016 that San Marino could return in the 45th contest. * – BBC announced on 15 June 2016 that the UK could return in the contest since their withdrawal from the 3rd edition. However, on 21 June 2016, it was announced that the UK finally returned to the contest. See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions